Little Lost Boy
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: Harry was never left on Number 4 Privet Drive, instead he was left in the streets, trying to fend for himself, this is his story......
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything, which makes me cry, becuase it's so perfect.......I take it back, the idea is mine. Kind of......yeah not really........**_

The grey sky huddles over London, the streets muddy from the rain that has fallen half an hour before. On one corner, a little boy, muddy black hair, thin circle glasses, cloths that look like they could tear apart at a butterfly's touch hangs onto his thin frame, stands on a street corner, like on every other corner in London.

I can tell this little boy is different though, I can't tell how, but I can tell. I tug on my Father's hand, "Please, Father, can I please give him something."

Father smiles at me, "Draco you can't help everyone,"

I look him in the eyes, "But I can try, please?"

Mother speaks up from behind us, "Lucius, let him do it, just this once,"

Father sighs, "Very well, but don't step in the mud, I don't want you getting dirty."

I nod my head, walking over to the boy, his eyes pleading to the passer bys. His eyes rise to meet mine when I stop in front of him. His eyes are the brightest green I have ever seen, everything about him is dirty or muddy, but his eyes. His eyes are perfect, the brightest green color ever. He smiles at me, I smile back at him, "Hello, my name is Draco."

He trembles, "H-hello, my name is Harry."

I like this boy, there is something about him, something special, I don't know what it is about him, but you can tell.

"Hello Harry," I smile at him, he gives me a weak smile back. In a split second I've made up my mind. I offer him my hand, "Would you like to come with me Harry?"

His eyes widen, "I could never to that,"

"Yes, you can, please take my hand."

He eyes my hand, "Please, Harry, I would like to help you."

He takes my hand, I smile at him, turning and bringing him with me to my parents.

"Mother, Father, can we please help him?"

My Father looks taken back, my Mother looks sympathetic. "Draco, you know we can not to that."

Harry shrinks away; my Mother looks at him, and I see something in her eyes. She knows also, there is something special about this boy. This little boy, found on the street corners will turn out to be someone special; he'll do something great, I can just tell, so can Mother.

She turns to Father, they whisper, I can't hear them, I smile at Harry; he looks like he would run away at any moment. "How old are you, Harry?"

He jumps, his hand tightening around mine. "I-I'm se-seven"

I smile, "So am I,"

He nods, his hand squeezing mine again, it's almost like he's making sure that I'm real, that I'm not going to disappear.

I look back up towards Mother and Father, I can tell that whatever they are talking about my Mother won, she turns to look at us, "Draco, we may take him home, but if anything happens we can't let him stay."

I smile at her and then at Harry.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Harry."

He smiles at both of them from behind me before hiding his face behind me again.

**Okay, so please tell me what you think, I'm not sure what to do with this piece, it just came to me. So pretty, pretty please tell me what you think. I want to know your opinion, if you love it, tell me, if you hate it and think it's total junk, tell me that do. Review mean the world to me, so make me a happy author by clicking that little grey and green box below and tell me what you think and if I should continue on with this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Year Later**_

I smile as I feel a small body crawl into the bed next to mine as another thunder boom sounds.

"Draco," a whispered whimper, "Draco," it comes again. I turn around, gathering the small trembling form into my arms, "Shh, it's okay, Harry."

The whimpers continue, but I continue to hold the trembling body close, rubbing his back, trying to calm the small boy who had become part of my life on a day like this almost exactly a year ago.

"Talk to me, Harry, what would you like to do today after the storm stops? It was almost a year ago exactly that we found you, we were planning to do something special today,"

A loud thunder boon sounds again, shaking the room. Harry shakes under my arms, "Harry, talk to me,"

Talking should get his mind of the storm, and with my hands rubbing soothing circles onto his back, he should be able to drift off to sleep after a while, at least that's what I hope.

Harry's head snuggles closer to my chest, "What if it rains all day, Dray?"

I smile, Harry's the only one besides my family allowed to call me that, not even my friends are allowed. "We'll figure something out, Harry, besides, I'm sure the rain probably won't be this heavy all day, why do you have something in mind?"

I smile again as I hear and feel Harry stifle a yawn against me. "I…..I…I've never been to a zoo before, and I would like to go with you Dray."

I smile softly, pulling away to rest my forehead against Harry's, "My family and I would be honored to go to the zoo with you Harry,"

I watch as a huge, bright smile lights up on Harry's face, and then is dulled as he yawns again. Outside another thunder booms, but the little boy in my arms doesn't notice. "Go to sleep, Harry, I'll be here if you need me."

He gives me a sleep smile and in a couple of seconds is sleeping soundly in my arms.

The second we had gotten Harry home and into a bath, we realized exactly what was special about Harry. He wasn't just Harry, a homeless little boy on the streets of London, he was Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, a little boy who had no idea who he was, how great he was, and how great he was going to become.

My father was unsure of what to do at first, should he go to Dumbledore? Should he let the old man have our precious Harry? In the end, Father went to Dumbledore; he didn't seem surprised at the fact that we had Harry in our care; he seemed to expect somehow, that this little boy would come into our care.

That day a year ago, one of the reasons Mother had gone soft, and agreed with me that Harry was special was because my Mother and Father were spies for the Light during the war against Voldemort, and Mother was best friends with Lilly Potter. She was there was Harry was born, just like Lilly was there when I was born. My Mother was devastated when she learned of the Potter's death, and even more so when no one could find little Harry Potter, ever since then, Mother has a had soft spot for people named Harry.

We told Harry he was a wizard, and that we were wizards too; he didn't seem as surprised as we thought he would be he accepted the fact with open arms. Harry still had problems trusting, and touching, he was nervous around big crowds, and yet at the same time, he hated being alone. Mother always smiles and says that our little Harry is a paradox, and we can't help but to agree with her.

I soon fall into the land of sleep after Harry. When I wake Mother is standing in the door way, a smile on her face. I look at Harry to find he's wide away beside me, and I smile at him.

Mother walks in, "Harry, Draco, breakfast is in the dining room in fifteen minutes."

I nod, pulling Harry out of bed after me, "Harry would like to go to the zoo today, Mother."

I watch as she smiles at us again, as I pull something out for Harry to wear, "That is a wonderful idea, Harry, I know just where we can go," I smile as I realize what one she means, there is one, it has muggle animals and magical ones, "We can go and eat lunch at Diagon Ally, and then go to the zoo, it will be wonderful, Harry."

Harry smiles at Mother, running to hug her, Mother kneels down to eye level with Harry, smoothing his messy hair, "Have you ever been to a zoo before, Harry?"

He shakes his head, "Well I'm sure you're going to absolutely love this one, little one."

"I'm sure I'll love it, Mum,"

I watch as Mother's eyes dim slightly, the pain of losing the Potter's and Lilly etched deep into her mind. She pulls him close again, hugging him tightly to herself.

I finish getting dressed, as Mother stands, taking Harry's small hand into hers. "Draco, your Father has gone to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but he will be back before lunch,"

I nod my head, as we walk together down to the dining room.

Father floos back into the house at eleven, a grim look on his face. Mother rushes to him, talking, leaving me with Harry to finish lunch.

With Harry's fear of large crowds we decide to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and go to Diagon Ally through there. I stand close to him, as I watch his eyes go wide watching the secret entrance open into the busy street that is Diagon Ally. I take his hand, as Mother and Father nudge us in. We go slow, letting Harry take in everything, letting Harry take in his first sight of anything that involves wizarding outside of the Manor.

We make our way Florean Forescue's Ice Cream parlor, the best ice cream you'll ever have. Harry's eyes light up as we nudge him into the parlor, but still slightly dimming when he sees the vast number of people in the parlor. I squeeze his hand, letting him know that we were here for him again, that he didn't have anything to fear.

The world knew Harry was alive, that he was in safe hands, and that no harm would come to him, but no matter how hard they tried, no one could catch a sight of the Boy-Who-Lived, until now at least.

At first no one noticed us, I mean they noticed my parents and me, but they didn't pay any attention to the small black haired boy next to us. Harry clung to my hand and arm, hating how close and how many people were in the room. I smile at him, he gives me a weak smile back, but I know it force, they almost always are when he's not alone with us.

Mother leans down towards me, "I think you should help Harry decide what he wants, he's looking nervous,"

I nod my head, and then look to Harry, "Harry is it okay if I order for you? I'm sure you'll like it,"

He nods his head, I step up to the counter, ordering a Chocolate Frog Sundae for Harry, and a Treacle Tart Sundae for myself; Mother gets a Strawberry Sundae, but Father refrains from getting anything.

It's when we get our ice cream that someone notices that its Harry Potter standing with us, the reclusive Boy-Who-Lived. Father watches as the man behind the counters mouth opens, Father gives him a quick glare and a shake of the head, making the man's mouth fall silent.

Harry doesn't notice the interaction, to happy about the sundae. We pick up our ice cream, heading to the tables outside, out in the open for Harry.

We all watch as Harry takes a huge bit out of his sundae, a smile lighting up his face once he's swallowed it. "You're right, Draco, I do like it."

I laugh at him, watching as he continues to dig into his ice cream. Mother and I start to eat ours, Father sits and watches us, making conversation with Harry when he comes up to breathe. By the time that Harry's done with his ice cream, Mother is only half finished, and I'm almost done, but we're both ready to be done, besides when Harry's happy, everything else seems like it can't go wrong. We stand, throwing away the rest of our ice cream, leading Harry through the twists and turns to the zoo.

He smiles in wonder at the front of the zoo, before taking my hand and running through the entry way. We run to all the exhibits, Mother and Father strolling along behind us, until Harry accidently runs into a man.

The man turns, mouth open to make a big fuss, before noticing us. His mouth snaps shot, only to pop back open when he notices Harry.

Harry, not just some boy who ran into him, but the Boy-Who-Lived; his eyes go between my parents and Harry, his eyes bewildered, before turning angry. "Are you telling me that the Boy-Who-Lived it living with the Malfoy's?"

"Ah, Amos, yes, Harry is indeed living with us."

"Does Dumbledore know, he can't agree with this!"

"Yes, Dumbledore does know about this, we would all appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, Harry is not comfortable with his standing in the wizarding world yet, and would like to be left alone."

"I don't believe you, Dumbledore would never agree with this! You served the man who killed his parents!" He reaches out to pull Harry to him, but I cling tighter to him.

Mother rushes forward, herding Harry and me away as Father replies, "Dumbledore knows, and agrees with this, you are welcome to go and ask him."

"I will," Mother pulls us around a corner, pulling a shaking Harry into her arms. "Shh, Harry, it's okay, you haven't nor will you ever do anything wrong, no matter what anyone says."

Harry's head nods, but he continues to shake, "C-c-can we g-g-go home now?"

"Okay, Harry, we can come back some other day,"

Mother picks Harry up, his body small enough to be five or six instead of eight, and takes my hand, as Father comes towards us, a scowl on his face. Mother nods at him when we reach him. He puts his arm around her, leading us all back to the entry way. We use the first fire place we find, before flooing back to the Manor.

Mother and Harry walk to a bathroom, as I follow after my Father.

Harry loved water, and baths. Whenever something was wrong, Mother would give Harry a bath, with any other eight year old it would be weird, but with Harry it was okay, it was special, it was his.

"Father, what will happen now? What will Mr. Diggory do?"

He sighs as he sits down in a chair, motioning for me to come closer, "That is yet to be seen, Dragon, that is yet to be seen."

**Okay, so yes, this is becoming AU, sorry. And yes, I like the Diggory's, but I needed someone to get mad at Harry be with the Malfoy's, and originally it was going to be the Weasley's but then I decided against it, and sorry, I know I was going to have the Malfoy's not know that Harry was Harry Potter, but decided against it, and sorry this took a while, I had it half way down, and then I re-read it, and decided it sounded forced so I deleted it. Sorry, hope you liked it, so click that little Review Botton down there and tell me what you think!  
And thanks everyone who reviewed, I'm so happy that you all liked my first chapter and told me! You all made my day! So thanks!**


End file.
